Look a Cupcake!
by chichitehahh
Summary: Faberry wedding. Quinn finds a panicking Rachel and tries to help her calm down. One Shot. Fluff.


"How's she doing?" Quinn knew by the look on Santana's face that Rachel Berry was not doing well at all. The wrinkles between the girl's eyebrow's, the sharp dagger glare. Oh yes, Rachel Berry was a frantic mess in her room. No doubt panicking over the flowers, or praying for a last minute call from Barbara saying she was able to sing at their wedding. Quinn pictured her pacing, the hair stylist following the small body around, worrying about the pins that would just barely be holding the brunette's curls in place. It was funny to think about, how they managed to reach this day.

High school was a trying time, Quinn was a mess. Looking back, she laughed at herself, embarrassed over her actions but not sure if she would take them back. If she had it may not have led to this moment. She might not be standing in front of a tall mirror, flattening out any wrinkles on the white fabric over her thighs, and walking down the aisle with the lovely Rachel Berry.

She couldn't even think about how impossible this day seemed. Quinn stopped beating herself up for her actions long ago, but there were still moments. Not moments where she regretted anything, but moments where she wondered. How did they get here? How had they managed to still find each other even after everything? How did they beat the odds.

Rachel wanted an epic romance, and she certainly had gotten one. Once a High School outcast now living out her dream on Broadway, falling for the girl that bullied her the worst, and today…today Rachel was marrying that bully. A concept Quinn had lost hope on in High School. The day Rachel didn't seem at all thwarted by everyone's disapproval of her wedding, Quinn had given up. And then the accident happened. It stopped the wedding and weeks later would help snap Rachel out of it.

Just a month ago Rachel had told Quinn why she chose NYADA over Finn. And it was quite possibly the greatest thing Quinn had heard in her entire life.

_"It was you, you know," Rachel said, laying on her back as she held Quinn's latest script in her hands._

_"What was me?"_

_"The reason I left Finn, and went to NYADA. After your accident." The room was still a little empty, the two had only just moved there, wanting a bigger home they could grow in instead of being to cramped and pressed for time should they have a child._

_"You thought you would text and drive and get hit by a truck?" The moment the words left Quinn's lips she regretted saying them. Even more so when she saw her girlfriend- no, fiance wince at them. It was so far in the past and yet Rachel always reacted the same. She could picture the scene every time it was mentioned, and at night, if Quinn was having a more upsetting dream, Rachel could only close her eyes and manage to see and hear everything. To this day she blamed her sixth sense._

_"No, I mean..you were put in a wheelchair, you didn't know if you would for sure be able to walk again. Not one hundred percent anyways, and you still chased after your dreams. You didn't let a chair stop you. You just kept moving on." The small diva paused for a moment, eyes now staring at the ceiling while Quinn stared at her. The honey color turned darker as tears began to form, just staring at her fiance. Rachel Berry. Rachel soon to be Berry-Fabray. A fraction of a smile broke out on Quinn's face before Rachel began speaking again, making the blond fall in love all over again._

_"I suppose Finn was my chair. Or rather…he was the seat, my suspension was one of the wheel's, seeing everyone that was going for NYADA being so talented was the other, and you Quinn….you were-are my physical therapy. Everyone just kept saying not to do it, which I believe you know me well enough to know I am far too stubborn and will only do they opposite of what they tell me, but you showed me what I was missing. In a way you were kind of like…like the light at the end of the tunnel," The thousand watt smile that can only be described as the Rachel Berry smile flashes onto her face, and that beautiful tan head falls to the side to look at a dumbfounded Quinn. "You were my gold star. You are my gold star."_

Thinking back on it, the cycle was almost too funny. What pulled Quinn out of her…phase was Rachel's ability to show her she cared. And the way Rachel never gave up. It was why Quinn tried so hard to get that Rachel back, she needed that Rachel. She _loved_ that Rachel.

Turning away from the mirror and stepping off the platform, Quinn tried to not think about the brunette. The longer she thought about her, the more she would have to fight against not just walking across the hall and seeing her.

Of course, with her mother in the room there wasn't much stopping her. "Oh, I bet Rachel looks wonderful, I can't wait to go see her." The older woman folded her hands across her lap, and shimmied in her seat. It hadn't always been like this, of course it wasn't horrible either. When Quinn first came out it was mostly quiet, and then she left for college. The Skype call that introduced Rachel as Quinn's girlfriend had been fun. Quinn had told her mother about this girl she was dating, keeping her in the dark for a good month until finally the mystery woman showed her face, and Judy Fabray squealed with joy. Her daughter's best friend. That's how she knew Rachel before. Now? Now, Judy Fabray knew Rachel as her own daughter. And Rachel knew Judy as the mother she never had but always wanted.

The door behind the three girl's clicked open, and in walked Puck with a horrified expression on his face. Not one of danger, but one that said Rachel Berry had just showed a side of her only Quinn knew well enough to handle.

"She threw a vase at me…"

A thin brow quirked for a moment, before Quinn turned to her mother, eyes pleading and desperate. "No, you know it's bad luck. I like this girl, I would like to keep her around for a little while." Judy said, pointing her finger towards her daughter.

"Dad, never saw you in a dress, and look how that turned out. And maybe the rules are different with two girls!"

"Your father isn't exactly the greatest example."

"Still counts."

And that was the end. Judy Fabray knew that Quinn would not let up, a trait she had no doubt learned from her very soon, and hopefully to stay, daughter-in-law.

It was no surprise that Quinn rushed out of the room, dressed rustling as she walked as quickly as she could. The hallway was long, but it seemed even longer now, the walk from her own holding cell to Rachel's feeling like an eternity.

When she reached to just outside the door, Quinn heard the frantic shouting of her fiance, and somehow the sound made her fall all the harder.

She slowly pressed the door open, poked her head inside, and lo and behold, the love of her life was pacing, on the phone, shouting into it in a volume Quinn wasn't sure the girl had in her.

She knew exactly who it was on the other side of the line. Finn. The boy that never let go. The boy that never stopped trying. He would one day, and for a moment, that day would be today.

Her pale fingers tapped on the door before she entered fully, Kurt covered his mouth, smiling a wide happy smile, and Mercedes clung to his arm in awe. Not all of the glee kids were able to make it. Just the ones that the two had stayed in touch with. But they all sent gifts and well wishes. "Rach," Quinn whispered, slowly moving over to her girl. "Hang up the phone." Pink lips tickled the skin of Rachel's earlobe as Quinn's front pressed up against Rachel's back. She could see lids fall closed tight, and giggled a little. Rachel didn't want to see Quinn, and wouldn't hang up the phone. This was not about to sit well with the blond.

Quinn moved to the side, approaching Kurt and the small cupcake in his hand Brittany had given him. Rainbow cake with vanilla frosting. So very Brittany. Without a word being said, Quinn took the untouched cupcake, moved back to Rachel and stood directly in front of her while she continued talking into the phone.

"Rach, look, a cupcake." But still the eyes remained shut tight, leaving Quinn with nothing else to do. In one fluid motion the cupcake was lifted up, and icing pressed to Rachel's nose, before Quinn playfully dropped it back on the plate and set it down on the side.

"Quinn Fabray! If that got anywhere on my dress-" The diva began her loud rant, forgetting Finn completely and allowing for her fiance to take the phone and hang it up.

"Happy wedding day Rachel Berry-Fabray." And there was the Rachel Berry smile, slowly growing until the sparkle reached brown eyes and a giggle left her lips.

"You too, Quinn Berry-Fabray. Now get me a napkin, I don't need this dripping on my dress."

Quinn shook her head, leaning forward and flicking out her tongue to a now chuckling and squealing Rachel. Happy wedding day indeed.


End file.
